Our Past Comes Back To Haunt Us
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: When Alex's life is going great, a tragedy comes back to haunt her new,renowned life. Will it tear her apart or make her stronger?
1. Chapter 1

I love Justin with all my heart. He has told me that so many times, I can't begin to count. I believe this even if he's my brother or not. I keep my whole heart in this relationship because I don't want to lose him in any way possible. I'm still in high school, just about to graduate junior year. I keep thinking one more year until Justin and I can be together officially.

"Hi, Miss Almost Senior." Alex hears from across the room. She turns around to see her boyfriend, Justin, staring at her with a loving gaze. She holds her arms out and runs to him, wanting to smell the very fruity shampoo he uses. He kissed her so sweetly. _'So good _'Justin thinks about as Alex pulls away.

"So where are you taking me for congrats on graduating?" Alex asks, breaking his thoughts. "Uh, anywhere you want, Beautiful.""Great, that means we can try that Italian place around the corners!" Alex beams as she sees Justin's confused look fade as she smiles back at him." Get dressed all pretty so we can go and eat Italian tonight!" Justin announces surprisingly. "'Kay!" Alex shouts as Justin walks downstairs to hail a taxi.

With a swish of her wand, Alex was ready in a matter of minutes to go out with her amazing boyfriend in her 'I heart JR' tee she made at home the beginning of their relationship, a brand new jean skirt with black leggings under and a pair of new Converse. She also was wearing a bunch of jewelry she collected over the years, especially a ring she got from Justin on their first year anniversary that had some special words engraved in it. It said '_Always full of love Justin_'._ 'Wonder what I should get him for our anniversary that will also count as a boyfriend of the year award. Maybe making love for the first time? Just a thought.' _ Alex thought for a second. She walks down stairs to meet Justin's arms wrap around and give her a piggy-back ride to the taxi. It was a peaceful ride to the restaurant.

When they arrive there, the restaurant was completely empty except a couple of tables that were in the corners of the restaurant. The hostess led them to their table in the middle of the restaurant. Then, the waitress came up to their table and asked them their order, which was the same at any Italian restaurant, spaghetti and meatballs.

After the waitress left, Justin and Alex talk about anything and everything, once or twice reminiscing on their magic mishaps in life. As Alex turns her to see when their food will be here, she sees a familiar pair of eyes met her across the room met her chocolaty brown ones. She nervously grabbed her glass of water, hands shaking." What's wrong, Lexi? You look like you saw a ghost." Justin said nervously."Nothing, just have to go the bathroom." Alex said excusing herself from the table.

She literally ran from the table and got stopped by a firm pairs of arms. She looked up and saw someone she resented seeing at ANY time."Mason?" Alex said shaking. "Hello, Love" Mason said. Alex turned around ran all the way home even though it was raining.


	2. Chapter 2

- The Next Morning-

Justin has been avoiding me all day and I sick of it. I just want him to hold me in his arms again and tell me we aren't normal but that's what makes us human and wizards. Alex saw Justin come out of his room and decided that it was time to tell him the truth.

Alex walked downstairs to see Justin watching some sci-fi/alien show on TV."What network are you watching? The Nerd-o-rama Show?" Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood. Justin didn't even say anything, which was worse than him not looking at her.

"Why did you tell me you love me?" He asked, finally saying something.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, looking more confused than when she does her Algebra II homework or _any _homework at that.

"Why did you tell me you love me on our 6 month anniversary? Did you really even love me or was telling me that part of some bet you had with someone?" He answered, angry that she didn't even remember when she told him she loved him.

Tears brimmed at her bottom eyelids. Alex couldn't believe that he was saying these things. He is usually the one reassuring her that he loved her. Now, she was DEFINITELY mad at him.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! THE ONLY REASON I LEFT WAS BECAUSE I SAW MY RAPIST STARING HIS EVIL EYES INTO ME!" she yelled but got silent once she saw Justin's shocked and confused look at what she just said.

Alex started to cry and ran upstairs to her room because she just admitted one of her darkest secrets to her best friend/boyfriend/brother.

Justin stood there shocked as ever. He's lucky his parents were gone because if they heard that, they would be okay with him & Alex being together. If there was still a him and Alex.


End file.
